Once Upon a Teatime
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: While the Impossibles and WEAF boys are away on a boys-only camping weekend, the WEAF girls have a girls only tea parties and tell fairy tales with a slight plot twist to them.
1. Wraparound 1

N/A: I've been brainstorming with ideas for another HB fairytale adaptation ever since I did "Puss in Boots" with Top Cat as the title role. But I've been really wanting to do some sort of adaptation to "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" (my most favorite Disney film *evah*) but with a slight twist of sorts. So, here it is, the wraparounds take place in my "Impossibles" people, critique and/or feedback to your heart's content. Also, I request to you people out there, DO NOT USE THE REVIEWS ONLY TO PESTER ME ABOUT A DUMB RULE, IF YOU WANT TO DO SO, SEND ME A PM. I don't know how to be anymore blunt than that.

Once Upon a Teatime

Wraparound 1

_Today is a typical Saturday afternoon on Waldo St. in the house of Serenity Yang, one of the WEAF Gang. She tidies up her living room, then notices her mother, Mei, coming down the stairs, dressed up for work._

Serenity: Hi Mom.

Mei: Hi sweetie, I'm going to work now.

Serenity: All righty, see you tonight.

Mei: I'm sorry I can't stay for your afternoon tea party, but I have to fill in for someone at work.

Serenity: Oh, that's all right. Things at work can pop up when you least expect them to.

Mei: Don't forget, honey, you can reach me on my cell phone if there's anything wrong.

Serenity: Don't worry about a thing, Mom, only two people are coming over and they haven't even reached puberty.

Mei: Well, all right. Bye Serenity.

Serenity: Bye Mom. Love you.

Mei: Love you too.

_Mei and Serenity give each other a goodbye kiss as the teen watches her mother walk out the door then leave for work at the travel agency. As soon as Serenity finishes tidying up the living room, she goes into the kitchen then puts tea on the stove and mixes up some goodies. Once putting the goodies in the oven, the doorbell rings._

Serenity: Coming!

_She puts her oven mitts on the counter then goes over to the door answering it, to find her teammate/gal-pal/kid sister figure Maggie Brooks as well as the younger's good friend, Courtney the younger sister of Impossible Coil-Man._

Serenity: Hey girlses.

Maggie: Hi.

Courtney: Hey, thanks for having us over, Serenity.

_The brunette fifth grader knew that unlike the Impossibles who rarely ever go by their real names anymore whether they're in hero or rock & roll form, the WEAF Gang actually go by their real names when not in costume or on duty._

Serenity: No problem at all, Court, I figured since the boys are all on a guys-only camping weekend, I'll throw a girls-only tea party.

Maggie: Right, though, the only ones available are me and Courtney.

Serenity: I know, Shawn went to a wedding out of town, FG's visiting her grandmother, Phyllis has a work weekend, the Chan Clan are all in Tibet, and Windy and Pam are both out with their friends.

_Windy and Pam are the older sisters of Impossible Multi-Man and WEAF Gang member Flame Dude, respectively. Serenity's not all that crazy about hanging with Pam anyway for the older teen often has a bad attitude._

Serenity: Well, the desserts are still baking and the tea is on the stove now. Until they're ready, let's say we pass the time by telling stories.

Maggie: OK.

Courtney: Sure.

_The two younger girls sit on the couch as Serenity sits in the arm chair across from them, with the coffee table dividing them._

Maggie: What kind of stories should we tell?

Courtney: Uh, what do you think, Serenity?

Serenity: I was thinking we'd tell fairy tales with a slight plot twist.

Maggie: Sounds good to me, since it's your house, Renny, why don't you go first?

Courtney: Yeah.

Serenity: All righty.

_The younger girls grab throw pillows and set them on the floor in front of Serenity for the younger ones to have a comfy seat as the Asian teen makes herself comfy in the chair and her tortoiseshell cat, Lucy, leaps up onto her then curls herself into her owner's lap._

Serenity: Once upon a time…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Impossibles or Chan Clan (both mentioned, do not appear), Hanna-Barbera does.  
The only ones I own are the WEAF Gang (only two appear here) and Serenity's mother and cats.  
Those that belong to Erin T. Aardvark are as followed (and used with permission); Courtney, Shawn, FG, Phyllis and Windy (last four are mentioned and do not appear)


	2. Snow White and the Seven Kitty Dwarfs

AN: The first segment, this is possible the longest so far. But there's a light plot twist, see if any of you can guess it by the end. This also guest stars my OCs for Disney's "Sleeping Beauty". Enjoy! And feel free to critique and/or feedback as much as you like. Also, repeat, don't use the reviews to only pester me about a dumb rule, if you want to pester me, do so through PM.  
Featured songs are from Disney's "Snow White" and MLP:FiM episode "Magical Mystery Cure" with some modified lyrics.

Serenity's Story

Snow White

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a kingdom ruled by a beloved king and queen, (my OC's Zhou and Mei Yang, respectively), they loved all of their subjects and servants as much as they loved their rulers, and the rulers were indeed much in love with each other. One snowy day, the queen was cross-stitching by the window, it flew open which surprised her so much, pricked her finger._

Queen: Ouch!

_She looked at her finger, put her cross-stitching aside then got up to close the window, she noticed three drops of blood fall on the snow covered windowsill._

Queen: Oh, how I wish for a child with skin white as snow, ruby-red lips and hair black as night.

_She closes the window, then sits back in her chair, after putting a Band-Aid on her finger, she got back to her cross-stitching. Within the following months, the king and queen have a daughter, and they named her Snow White. And all of the kingdom was happy as the baby Snow White looked up from her cradle at her parents looking down lovingly at her._

Snow White: (Gurgles)

_However, sometime later, the good queen became very sick and passed away. So the king married again to a noble woman from a neighboring kingdom. She comes to the castle in her carriage as it stops in front of the door and she steps out, some servants carry a trunkful of her belongings and someone has a flat object covered by a sheet._

New Queen snapping: Be careful with my things!

Servants: Yes, Your Majesty.

_What the king didn't realize was that this new queen was very beautiful but was also very vain and selfish, and would get nasty if she didn't get her way. She walks into the castle as many people gather to meet her, the royal nanny comes in carrying Snow White._

Nanny: Oh, you must be the new queen, it's so lovely to meet you.

Queen: Yes, lovely to meet you two.

Nanny: Here, allow me to introduce your new stepdaughter, Snow White. Her mother passed away a little while ago, I know you'll just adore her like your very own.

_She hands the new Queen the infant princess who just looks at her, unimpressed._

Nanny: She's beautiful and very well-behaved, everyone just loves to hold her.

Queen: Cute.

_She just hands the infant back to the nanny as Snow White starts crying and the nanny trying to sooth her. Later that day, after the Queen was given a tour, bossed a few people around and got settled into her new surroundings, she went into her private quarters to the object that was covered with a sheet, pulling it back to reveal a gold-framed mirror with encrusted jewels._

Queen: Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?

_Within the mirror flashes a bright light then a cloud of smoke, from it appears a golden-tan wolf wearing a purple flat-top hat and blue bowtie with white collar (Hokey Wolf)._

Mirror: Well, Queenie baby, from what I can tell, you're still top-notch, number one on the list.

Queen: Excellent.

_As the years passed, Snow White grew into a young woman, as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside. However, the Queen became more and more jealous of her stepdaughter. One day, after the princess turned 15, the king was called upon in a crusade far away. The Queen goes to her magic mirror._

Queen: Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of us?

_In a flash of light and cloud of smoke, the wolf in the mirror appears._

Mirror: I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Queenie, but you've got some competition in your midst.

Queen: What? Reveal her name!

Mirror: I'll give you a few hints, she's an Asian girl with ruby-red lips, ebony-black hair and skin white as snow.

Queen: (Gasps) Snow White!

_Within a few days, a messenger (Yankee-Doodle Pigeon) comes to the queen, he flew through an open window then perches on the armchair of the Queen's throne where she sits._

Messenger: (Plays bugle)

Queen: Well, why are you here?

_The messenger takes out of his brown satchel an envelope addressed to her, she opens it and reads through, discovering the King killed in battle._

Queen pretending to be upset: Oh dear, the poor king.

_Of course, in reality, the Queen was not saddened one bit by the loss of her new husband, for now she can run the kingdom in her own way. However, the princess (my OC Serenity Yang) did mourn the loss of her father as she sat in the garden on a stone bench with her face in her palms._

Snow White: (Crying)

_Some days later, the Queen then dressed Snow White in rags then made her work as a scullery maid. One day, Snow White is at a wishing well._

Snow White: (Humming)

_Just then, out of the sky falls three small visitors as they land in the courtyard, one in the flowerbed, another crashing into a tree and the last goes down the well._

Snow White: Oh my! What have we here?

_She pulls up the bucket from the well, and clinging to the bucket is a small horse about the size of a baby goat with a bright yellow spiral horn growing out of her forehead, green eyes, turquoise, lavender and pink mane and matching tail, dark green wings tied by a rope and wearing a light blue crescent moon necklace on a purple lace. The little creature looks up towards Snow White._

Creature: Hello.

Snow White: A talking little horse.

Creature: To be more precise, I'm an alicorn.

_Snow White picks up the Alicorn and puts her on the ground then unties the rope, then goes to the other two, the one landing in the flowers is a blue dragon with magenta horns, purple eyes, purple wings tied with a rope, light pink spines on her back and wearing a purple star necklace on magenta lace. She notices she has several flowers in her mouth._

Dragon: (Spits out flowers)

_At the tree is a gold colored bird the size of a rooster with red, orange and yellow hair, brown eyes, dark pink, mint green and light yellow wings tied down with a rope, matching tail feathers and a sun necklace on a dark green lace. Three pears fall from the tree on onto his head._

Bird: Ow! Ow! Ow!

Snow White: (Giggles) Aren't you all just darling?

Dragon: Please pardon us for dropping in uninvited, but we were stolen from our families by hunters.

Alicorn: They didn't think were of any value so they catapulted us to the next county.

Bird: And that's how we wound up here.

Snow White: Well, I'm Snow White.

Dragon: Please to meet ya, Snow, I'm Stargazer, a baby dragon.

Moonstone: I'm Moonstone, like I said, I'm an alicorn foal.

Bird: And I'm Inferno, I'm an adolescent phoenix.

Stargazer: We… we won't run into any slayers, will we?

Snow White: Oh no, not around here. I won't let anyone hurt you, in fact, my father was a part of the dragons' rights act. He even fought against slayers, but he died in the crusade.

_Unaware to the princess and her new little friends, the Evil Queen is watching them and if there was one thing she hated as much as her stepdaughter, it was dragons. That was another reason she was glad the king was out of the picture, was that he outlawed dragon-killing and she got rid of that law as soon as he was gone._

Evil Queen: (Frustrated growl)

_She takes a vase then throws it to the floor in anger, smashing it to pieces. That was the straw that broke her back._

Evil Queen: It's not fair! First she grows up to be smarter and prettier than me, then she befriends a dragon! I'll just have to get rid of the problem once and for all. (evil laugh)

_That afternoon, she sent for her royal huntsman (Officer Dibble), he comes to her as she sat on her throne._

Huntsman: You wished to see me, your majesty?

Evil Queen: Yes, I have a task for you, my faithful huntsman, you are to take the princess, Snow White, far into the forest, find some namby-pamby meadow where she can pick wildflowers.

Huntsman: Yes, your majesty.

Evil Queen: And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill her!

Huntsman: But your majesty! The princess, she…!

Evil Queen: (Rises from throne) Silence! You know the penalty if you fail.

Huntsman: (Sighs) I do, your majesty.

Evil Queen: But to insure that you do _not_ fail, bring back her heart in this.

_She hands him a red velvet box, he takes it and with great sorrow and regret, he goes off. Later on, the huntsman takes Snow White into a meadow far away from the kingdom and into the forest._

Snow White: Is this the meadow you were talking about, Huntsman?

Huntsman: Yeah, doesn't get more namby-pamby than this.

Snow White: Oh, those flowers are beautiful.

Huntsman: Please, do pick them, Princess.

_She goes over to pick the flowers, and making sure the coast is clear, the huntsman takes out his dagger and approaches her. She turns to see him about to slay her!_

Snow White: (Screams)

_Alas, he drops the dagger and sinks to his knees._

Huntsman: I can't do it! I just can't do it! Please forgive me, Princess, I can never kill one as pretty and innocent as you.

Snow White: I don't understand why you would want to.

Huntsman: I didn't. Your stepmother ordered me to, she's mad jealous of you and ordered me to slay you then bring back your heart as proof. Listen Princess, you must leave and never return, you will be safer somewhere else and not in your stepmother's presence.

Snow White: Thank you, my friend, I will leave. But promise you'll let my three little friends know I'm all right.

Huntsman: I will, now go.

_With a nod, she runs off into the forest. The trees forming into scary faces and their branches like claws._

Snow White: (Gasping)

_The forest was so dark and scary, she was too afraid to stop, running clear across the forest, not even looking back. A branch tears her shirt and she stumbles on a root, but she just keeps running._

Owl: (Hooting)

Crow: (Squawking)

Frogs: (Croaking)

_She was frightened by the animals making noises but just kept running. Soon enough, she came upon a small house in a clearing._

Snow White: (Panting)

_Out of breath, she goes to the goes to the door and knocks on it, but it just opens. She looks inside to find everything so small and toys scattered around._

Snow White: Aww, what sweet little chairs, what a cute little table. This must be a house for children. There's one, two… seven of them.

_She notices on the table is food like chicken, fish, shrimp and saucers of milk, also the toys are squeaky mice, stuffed things on string connected to a stick, yarn balls and jingle balls, some are even scented with catnip, some plush toys are stuffed with catnip. As well as scratching posts here and there._

Snow White: They must be cat enthusiasts. Oh, but I'm so thirsty and hungry from running through the forest so much. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I had a little bit of their dinner.

_So she took a little bread, cheese and butter from each place and ate, also sipped some milk from one of the saucers._

Snow White: Mm, that was tasty. I feel so much better, I think I'll tidy up a little.

_She went around, picked up the toys from the floor then put them in a trunk and swept up the floor as well as dust around the place. Afterward, she went into the next room and saw seven round-shaped beds, some were plush and others were made of wicker with padding._

Snow White: Oh, the beds are so adorable. They look so soft. (yawns) I'm kind of tired, I'm sure whoever lives here wouldn't mind if I take a very quick nap.

_She lies down in one of the plush beds then falls asleep in no time. That evening, the owners of the cottage arrive, they reveal to be seven cats who walk on their hind legs. Once coming inside, each discovering something different._

Lead cat: All right, something not right here. It appears someone was sitting in my chair.

Shortest cat: And someone's been nibbling on my bread.

Pink cat: And someone took some of my cheese.

Cat w. black necktie: And like, someone used my knife for the butter.

Cat w. white scarf: And someone's been drinking my milk.

Cat w. purple t-shirt: Duh, and uh, someone hid my toys in the trunk.

Cat w. blue bowtie: And like, uh, someone swept up the floors. Judging by the eaten cheese, I'll bet it was like those darn meeces again.

Lead cat: Well, fellas, whoever the culprit is, I'm sure we'll find them in there.

_He points to the bedroom and the seven cats tiptoe in to find Snow White sleeping soundly in one of the beds, they gather around to see her._

Lead cat: I was right, the culprit is in here.  
Cat w. blue bowtie: It's not those darn meeces, like, that's for sure.

Cat w. white scarf: It's a girl.

Shortest cat: But who is she?

Cat w. purple t-shirt: Duh, Goldilocks?

Lead cat: Of course it ain't Goldilocks, you nimrod, she doesn't have blond hair!

Cat w. black necktie: Shh! Keep it down, you'll like wake her up.

Cat w. blue bowtie: Well, y'know, she's like sleeping in my bed.

Lead cat: So what? You can either share one with one of the other guys or sleep under the stars.

Cat w. blue bowtie: There's like no way I'm sleeping with one of you guys! Plus it's like cold outside!

Pink cat yelling: QUIET! YOU'LL WAKE THE GIRL!

_But that did it, she starts stirring and ready to awaken, the cats all hide as Snow White gets up and stretches, also seeing the cats in their hiding places._

Snow White: (Moans) Oh, hello. Don't be scared, I won't hurt you.

_She beckons her finger for them to come out, they all go to her and line up around her._

Snow White: Why, you're not children at all, you're adults and more than cat lovers, you are kitty-cats.

Lead cat: That's us, my dear, allow me to introduce the Seven Kitty Dwarfs, Top Cat's my name, close friends get to call me TC, providing it's with dignity.

_The leader whom is yellow with a white muzzle and wears a purple flat-top hat, purple vest and black belt with yellow buckle, he introduces the rest of the Kitty Dwarfs: first the shortest whom is blue with a beige muzzle and beige around his eyes, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a light blue cap and black belt with yellow buckle._

Top Cat: That's Benny the Ball…

_Then the pink cat with a beige muzzle and black tip at the end of his tail, also wears a white turtleneck, orange cap and black belt with yellow buckle._

Top Cat: Choo-Choo…

_Then to the dark yellow-brown cat with a beige muzzle wearing a black necktie, green cap and black belt with yellow buckle._

Top Cat: Spook…

_Then to the orange cat with beige muzzle and black tip at the end of his tail wearing a white scarf, lavender cap and black belt with yellow buckle._

Top Cat: Fancy-Fancy…

_Then the lighter orange cat with a beige muzzle wearing a purple t-shirt, yellow cap and black belt with yellow buckle._

Top Cat: Brain…

_And finally, the orange cat with a beige muzzle, beige paws and feet wearing a blue bowtie, mint green cap and black belt with yellow buckle._

Top Cat: And Mr. Jinks. Now do tell, my dear, who might you be and where are you from?

Snow White: I'm Snow White.

Choo-Choo: Say, I've heard about her, she's the princess from the kingdom beyond the forest.

Top Cat: Thank you, Chooch, for your confirmation that we have a royal visitor. Now, what brings you here, dear princess?

_Snow White went on to explain all about her wicked stepmother, the Queen, being jealous of her and wanted her dead._

Fancy-Fancy: (Sniffles) Poor kid, forced to leave her home because of her awful stepmother.

Mr. Jinks: Well, gee, gosh Snow, I'm sorry I like overreacted to you sleeping in my bed.

Benny: How 'bout she stay with us?

Top Cat: What are you? Looney Tunes, Benny? Where's she going to sleep? What's she going to do while we're away from morning to evening?

Spook: There's like a pull-out couch in the attic that we never use.

Brain: Duh, I bought that from a yard sale.

Top Cat: Yeah, and you used up all our emeralds to buy it.

Snow White: Also, if you let me stay, I promise to clean the house, mend your clothes and cook your meals.

Choo-Choo: Y'know, it might not be a bad idea having someone to do all that since we're often too tired or busy to clean.

Benny: Plus, it'll be nice having a hot meal for a change, since after breakfast, we cook dinner afterwards so we can eat as soon as we return home.

Mr. Jinks: And often those pesky meeces eat a lot of our dinner.

Top Cat: All right then, we'll put it to a vote, all in favor of letting Snow White stay, say "aye".

All Kitty Dwarfs: Aye!

Top Cat: The ayes have it, you're in, Snow.

_She picks up TC in a hug._

Snow White: Oh, thank you, darlings, I just know you won't regret me staying. (kisses Top Cat variously)

Top Cat: All right already, sister, cut the lovey-dovey bit.

Fancy-Fancy: Yeah, save some of the kisses for me.

_Meanwhile, the huntsman delivers the box to the Queen in her throne room, the three little critters, Stargazer, Moonstone and Inferno peek through the open door and hear them._

Huntsman: The deed is done, your majesty. In this box is the heart of the princess, Snow White.

Evil Queen: Excellent. (wicked laugh) You may leave, Huntsman.

_The Huntsman leaves as the Queen puts the box on an end table. Coming into the hall and closing the door behind him._

Huntsman: (Sighs with relief) Glad that's over.

_Before he can leave, the critter trio approach him, looking displeased._

Stargazer: (Snarls) You actually murdered our friend, Snow White?!

Inferno: Start talking, buster! Why'd you do it?

Huntsman: Shh! Don't worry, guys, the Princess is safe, I spared her and gave the Queen a wild boar's heart.

Stargazer: Likely story.

Moonstone: I believe him, he sounds truthful.

Inferno: All right, I'm going with her.

Stargazer: Ditto. But where is the princess?

Huntsman: I don't know, I requested she flee and she ran off into the forest. You'll have to ask the Magic Mirror on Snow White's whereabouts.

Trio: Right.

Huntsman: But wait until the Queen's out of her room, the Mirror is located in a private chamber behind a purple curtain.

Stargazer: Thanks Huntsman.

Huntsman: You're welcome, gang.

_Within a little while, the Queen left her throne room and into the dining hall for dinner, giving the trio an opportunity to find the Magic Mirror. They enter the Queen's private chambers then look around under cushions and pillows until Inferno finds the purple curtain the Huntsman described._

Inferno: Look, this must be it.

_The trio opens the curtain then goes towards the Magic Mirror then stand in front of it._

Inferno: This is the only mirror in the room.

Stargazer: Now, how does it work?

Moonstone: Maybe we need to ask politely. Excuse us, Magic Mirror, but can you please tell us where Snow White is?

_In a flash of light, and a cloud of smoke, the wolf in the mirror appears._

Mirror: Oh, now aren't you all just adorable little guys. Since you asked nicely, I'll tell you where your princess is located, just look for the valley beyond Rainbow Mountain and in the cottage of the Seven Kitty Dwarfs, then bingo! Snow White is there.

Stargazer: Rainbow Mountain, I know where that is.

Inferno: I propose we leave at dawn. Thanks Magic Mirror.

Mirror: Oh, it's a pleasure helping sweet little guys like you, much better than helping that nasty old crank of a Queen.

_And so, as soon as the sun rises, the trio fly out a window and towards where Rainbow Mountain is. But the Queen once again comes to the Magic Mirror._

Queen: Magic Mirror on the wall, who _now_ is the fairest one of all?

_In a flash of light and cloud of smoke, the wolf appears in the mirror (you people probably get the idea by now)._

Mirror: Well Queenie, you're still fairest in the kingdom, however, since I'm forced to always tell the truth since that's what Magic Mirrors do, in all the land, it's still Snow White who tops you.

Queen: That can't be, Snow White lies dead in the forest, the Huntsman brought me proof of her heart.

Mirror: 'Fraid the joke's on you, honey, what the Huntsman gave you was a wild boar's heart.

Queen: WHAT!? Then I've been tricked, that blundering fool! Where is Snow White now?!

Mirror: Why she's staying with the Seven Kitty Dwarfs in the valley beyond Rainbow Mountain, but you'd better get there quick 'cause Snow's three little friends left to find her.

Queen: (Growls) Not if I can help it.

_She storms off down the stairs to the dungeon and into a room which was her private laboratory._

Queen: Just goes to show, if you want anything done right, you have to do it yourself. Now, let's see, what looks good?

_She rummages through her spell books then finds one, flipping through the pages._

Queen: D, dishes, distinguish, ah here it is, disguises. Hmm, a peddler looks promising.

_She puts the book on a stand, then she read through and mixes the ingredients together in a small pot. In a moment, a cloud of smoke comes out of it and the Queen takes some in a ladle then pours it into a cup, once drinking it, she turns into an old lady with long white hair, wearing a raggedy old dress and white apron, also in a basket are colorful ribbons._

Queen elderly voice: Perfect. No one will know it's me.

_She takes a pellet from a box, throws it to the ground and in a puff of smoke, she is transported to the base of Rainbow Mountain on a path, she notices a two-way sign saying "shortcut" on the right and "long way" on the left. So of course, she switches them then hides in the bushes, the trio come by in a minute._

Inferno: Hey look, there's a sign.

Moonstone: Probably be best to take the shortcut since we want to get to Snow White before the Evil Queen does.

Stargazer: I don't know, I smell an envious, royal rat.

_Upon hearing this, the Queen contains her anger and curves her temper._

Inferno: Moonstone's right, if we take the shortcut, then we'll get to Snow White in no time.

Stargazer: Well, all right.

_So the trio takes what they think is the shortcut but is actually the long way around the mountain while the Evil Queen takes the real shortcut through a tunnel in the mountain._

Evil Queen: (Chuckles) You take the high road and I'll take the low road and I'll get to Snow White long before you.

_Meanwhile, the Seven Kitty Dwarfs are just leaving their home as Snow White sees them off._

Snow White: Bye kitties, see you later.

Benny: Bye-bye Snow.

Spook: Yeah like, see you around dinnertime.

Mr. Jinks: Like uh watch out for those pesky meeces.

Choo-Choo: And watch out for your stepmother's tricks.

Snow White: I will, bye.

_As soon as they were gone, Snow White got to her cleaning. That afternoon, as she raises a bucket from the well._

Snow White: (Humming)

_That's when an old peddler woman comes by._

Peddler: Good afternoon, my pretty.

Snow White: (Gasps) Good afternoon, madam. What brings you here?

Peddler: I come by this way every so often to sell the Kitty Dwarfs string, yarn and long thin objects. Which I'm sure you know cats love playing with those.

Snow White: Oh, they do indeed. Though, the Kitty Dwarfs are not here now.

Peddler: Well, perhaps you would like to buy some for your little furry friends?

Snow White: Aw, I would if I could, but I don't have any money to buy them.

Peddler: Nonsense, dearie. These are on me, for you seem like such a nice child. Here, catch!

_She tosses a blue ribbon from the basket and Snow White catches it._

Snow White: Oh, it's so beautiful. Blue is my favorite color.

Peddler: Let me show you how pretty it'll look on you.

_She wraps the blue ribbon around Snow White's neck, then does the same with several others._

Snow White: Ugh! Not too tight, ma'am, it's getting a little difficult to breathe! (gasps)

_She falls to the ground in a death-like state._

Peddler: That's the idea, dearie. (cackling)

_Using her smoke pellet which she throws to the ground, she teleports back to the castle and becomes her true form of the Evil Queen. That evening, at sunset, the Kitty Dwarfs return home and find Snow White on the ground._

Benny: Hey, it's Snow White!

Top Cat concerned: You're right, Benny. She… she's not movin'. A-And she ain't breathin'.

Fancy-Fancy upset: Aw no! Our princess is dead!

Brain: Duh, what pretty ribbons.

Top Cat: Those are what killed her, dim-bulb! Quick, help me get her back up.

_The Kitty Dwarfs stand her upright and while Choo-Choo held onto her, the others each took a ribbon then went around her undoing the ribbons, like a maypole. In a moment, Snow White revives._

Snow White: (Moans) What happened?

Fancy-Fancy: She's alive!

Benny: Snow White, you're all right!

Kitty Dwarfs: (Cheering)

Top Cat: All right, guys, kill the celebration. Who did this to you, Snow? Who's responsible?

Snow White: It was an old peddler woman, selling ribbons.

Benny: These are no ordinary ribbons. Look.

_He takes all of the ribbons then throws them to the ground, they turn into garter snakes then slither away into the woods._

Brain: Duh, do you think it was the Queen in disguise?

Top Cat: For once, Brain, you might be onto something. Didn't we say to watch out for your stepmother's tricks, Snow? She's a terrible, jealous person and wants nothing more than to see you dead.

Snow White: You're right, I hadn't thought about it being the Queen, but thank you all for bringing me back.

Choo-Choo: No problem, Snow White. Now, let's say we have dinner?

Fancy-Fancy: Yeah, while dinner cooks, let's celebrate with music and dancing.

Everyone: (Various agreements)

_They all go inside and Snow White prepares dinner with the Kitty Dwarfs helping. As dinner cooks, the Kitty Dwarfs get out their instruments but before they can start playing, there's a knock at the door._

Fancy-Fancy: There's someone at the door.

Spook: Like I wonder who it is.

Top Cat: If it's another peddler, we're not interested in their thread or yarn or frying pans or whatever they might be sellin'. And we don't take freebees.

_Benny goes to the door and looks out the peephole to find a dragon, an alicorn and a phoenix, all in the diminutive size._

Top Cat: Well, who is it, Benny, another peddler?

Benny: Not a peddler, TC.

Top Cat: If it's a door-to-door salesman, we're not interested in their vacuum cleaners 'cause we already have a working one. Also we don't want to sign any petitions since we're already part of the "save the dragons" buzz.

Benny: It's not a salesman or a petition signer.

Top Cat: Well, who is it, Benny?

Benny: It's a dragon, an alicorn and a phoenix.

Top Cat: Well then, let 'em in, dragons are always welcome around here.

_Benny opens the door and in walks the three little critters whom Snow White recognizes instantly._

Moonstone: Oh! Snow White!

Snow White: It's you, my little friends! I thought I'd never see you again.

_The trio goes over to Snow White as the turn to the Kitty Dwarfs._

Snow White: TC, fellas, meet my little friends, Stargazer, Moonstone and Inferno. Guys, meet my new friends, the Seven Kitty Dwarfs.

Inferno: We knew Snow White since yesterday at the palace.

Stargazer: Yeah, we kinda dropped in on her.

Moonstone: Nice to meet you, Kitty Dwarfs.

Choo-Choo: Nice to meet you little guys, too. Any friend of Snow White's is a friend of ours.

Benny: Yeah. Say, can they stay with us too?

Top Cat: What are we runnin' here, a motel or somethin'? We've already got one guest, where are these three going to sleep and what are they going to do?

Benny: Aw but TC, you said dragons are always welcome here.

Top Cat: I meant they're welcome to visit, I didn't say take up residence.

Stargazer: We can sleep pretty much anywhere.

Inferno: Also, we can help you with whatever you guys do.

Top Cat: Well gee, I don't know, the Seven Kitty Dwarfs mine for gems in the Glitter Hills from morning 'til evening.

Stargazer: Looking for gems is what I do best, and boy, they're delicious.

Top Cat: Now, hold on, we don't eat the gems we find, we fashion them into jewelry and décor. Also save some so we can buy stuff.

Choo-Choo: We occasionally feed gems to young dragons.

Top Cat softly: Quiet Chooch, don't interrupt.

Moonstone: I know a spell that can turn gemstones into beautiful jewelry, also plain old boring fabrics into beautiful outfits.

Top Cat: I'll believe it when I see it.

Fancy-Fancy: Yeah. For now, let's party!

All: (Cheering)

_Meanwhile, the Evil Queen is in her throne, sipping a glass of wine from a gold goblet, quite pleased with herself._

Queen: (Laughs)

_She then goes to her private chambers to consult with the Magic Mirror._

Queen: Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?

_The wolf in the mirror appears (you folks probably get how he appears by now)._

Mirror: Hate to burst your bubble, Queenie baby, but it's still Snow White who's better lookin' than you.

Queen: What?! I got rid of her myself!

Mirror: Well then, maybe you should have a look for yourself.

_In the mirror appears Snow White herself partying with the trio and the Seven Kitty Dwarfs playing music on improvised instruments such as TC's tennis racket which he uses like a guitar, Fancy using a washtub with an old broom handle and strumming on a string, Spook using buckets like bongo drums, Mr. Jinks using an old pipe made into a saxophone, Choo-Choo hitting glass bottles with fish bones like a xylophone, Brain using a makeshift drum set from a garbage can and lid, and of course Benny singing._

Queen: (Growls) That confounded princess! And her three little friends have found her too. Well, tomorrow, I'll just have to cook up another plot.

_At the Seven Kitty Dwarfs' cottage, dinner was just about ready and as Snow White and the little critters set the table, the Kitty Dwarfs brought down from the attic a pull-out couch then moved it into the bedroom._

Top Cat: Careful fellas, careful. Yeah, right about there looks good, you can set it down.

_Choo-Choo and Spook drop the couch but it ends up on TC's foot!_

Top Cat: YEOUCH! I said set it down, not drop it, you clowns!

Spook: Oops. Like sorry, TC.

Top Cat: Never mind, just get it off my foot!

_They lift it up for TC to move his foot out, with a sigh, he sits down massaging his sore, pulsating foot._

Top Cat: (Groans)

_He limps over to the table where dinner is ready, piping hot soup, fresh-baked bread with butter and cheese, also saucers of milk._

Top Cat: Boy Snow, you really outdid yourself. This looks just indubitably delicious.

Snow White: Oh, I'm very glad to cook for all of you.

Top Cat complaining: Those klutzes dropped the pull-out sofa on my foot!

Snow White sympathetic: Aw, poor baby. Will this help any?

_She kisses him on the forehead which makes him flush and feel like mush._

Top Cat: (Sighs)

_The others arrive and everyone has dinner._

All: (Various compliments) Great dinner, Snow White.

Snow White: I'm glad it turned out so good.

_As soon as dinner was done, everyone went to bed, Snow White slept in the pull-out couch, Stargazer and Moonstone beside her feet and Inferno nestled on one of the cushions._

Kitty Dwarfs: (Snoring)

_The next morning, after breakfast, while Snow White sews, the Kitty Dwarfs help with the dishes, Spook and Fancy pass from the table to TC and Mr. Jinks who wash them, she puts them on a counter for Choo-Choo to dry by having Stargazer breath fire on them, the pink cat then passes one to Benny who then passes to Brain to put in the cupboard, however he keeps missing with every other plate._

Top Cat: Brain, Brain, you're missin'! You're missin'!

Brain: Duh, I am?

_He looks out the window and sees the many broken dishes._

Brain: Oops. Uh, sorry fellas.

Snow White: There, Benny. Your shirt is all fixed.

Benny: Gee, it looks better than new. Thanks Snow.

Snow White: Oh, it's a pleasure to be here with all of you darlings.

_As the Seven Kitty Dwarfs leave for the mine with the trio, Snow White kisses each one goodbye. After kissing Fancy, he walks off but sneaks back in through the window to her._

Snow White: (Laughs) All right, one more.

_She kisses him on the forehead, he goes off but sneaks back in through to window to Snow White._

Snow White: (Laughs) Oh Fancy, you silly kitty, go on now.

_She sends him off as the Kitty Dwarfs and trio all march off towards the mine in the Glitter Hills. Meanwhile, the Queen is in her lab making a new disguise as well as a new spell to place on Snow White. She dips a gold comb with three green jewels in the handle in a small bubbling pot, taking it out._

Queen: Perfect. Now a new disguise.

_She pours from another pot a liquid from a ladle into a cup then drinks it, turning into a gypsy man with colorful clothes._

Queen: Perfect. No one will suspect me in this disguise.

_She teleports to Rainbow Mountain. At the Glitter Hills mine, Spook, Fancy, Choo-Choo and Mr. Jinks get to work picking away for jewels with their picks and shovels, Stargazer sniffs out any that are really deep down then digs them up with her claws or using her tail like a shovel or jackhammer. The Kitty Dwarfs and trio sing as they work._

Kitty Dwarfs:  
We dig-dig-dig-dig-dig-dig-dig in our mine the  
whole day through  
To dig-dig-dig-dig-dig-dig-dig is what we really like to do

Choo-Choo:  
It ain't no trick to get rich quick  
Mr. Jinks:  
If you dig-dig-dig with a shovel or a pick  
Fancy-Fancy:  
In a mine!  
_(Echo: In a mine!)  
_Spook:  
In a mine!  
_(Echo: In a mine!)  
_Kitty Dwarfs:  
Where a million diamonds…

_Stargazer pops out of a hole in the ground she had just dug up with one claw on her chest and the other outstretched._

Stargazer:  
Shine!

_Benny and Moonstone pull a mine cart out of the tunnel, Benny pulling a rope over his shoulder while Moonstone wears a harness attached to a rope._

Kitty Dwarfs:  
We dig-dig-dig-dig-dig-dig-dig from early morn till night  
We dig-dig-dig-dig-dig-dig-dig up everything in sight

_Over in his inspection room, TC gently hammers a diamond which makes a ringing sound and he happily puts it in a box of unsorted gems, but when hammering a ruby, it produces a clanking sound which makes TC throw it away._

We dig up diamonds by the score  
A thousand rubies, sometimes more  
But we don't know what we dig 'em for  
We dig-dig, dig-a-dig, dig

_Brain sweeps up the useless gems thrown away then dumps them in a dumpster, Inferno also sweeps up around, using his tail feathers like a broom. TC looks through a magnifier at one emerald as Brain comes by. He sees two diamonds, picks them up then tugs on TC's vest to get his attention. He looks and sees Brain with the diamonds in his eyes, disapproving, TC bops Brain on forehead making the diamonds fall back on the desk._

Inferno: (Chortling)

Benny: Y'know, I can't help but feel one of us should've stayed to protect her.

Brain: Duh, her who?

Benny: You know.

Brain: I do?

Inferno: Yeah, the girl.

Brain: Duh, Moonstone?

Benny: No, the other girl.

Brain: Stargazer?

Top Cat: (Rolls eyes, sighs) He means Snow White, lunkhead.

Brain: Uh, why didn't you say so?

Benny: I did.

Spook: Hey like, lay off, cats, we can't protect her twenty-four-seven.

Inferno: You're right, Spook, she's gotta learn to take care of herself.

Moonstone: But like Stargazer, Inferno and I, she's barely a child.

Top Cat: 'Fraid the sad fact of life is, guys, even young'uns like you three and Snow White must learn to take care of themselves.

Inferno: He's right, it may be the saddest of sad, but it's also the truest of true.

Stargazer: But if I ever see that nasty old crank of a Queen, I'll really burn her biscuits! (blows stream of flame)

_That afternoon, as Snow White is cleaning the windows outside, she notices a slender gypsy man wearing colorful clothes, a jester cap and eye mask, also waving large feathers. She watched him dance and twirl his feathers, in a moment, the feathers explode into confetti._

Gypsy: Ta-da!

Snow White: Oh! (applauds) What great fun! Terrific show!

Gypsy: Thank you, my dear. As a reward for being a wonderful audience, I'd like you to have this comb.

_He takes out of his pocket a gold comb with three green jewels in the handle._

Snow White: Ooh, it's beautiful.

Gypsy: Yes. Just place it in your hair, and it'll look even more beautiful. Allow me.

_He places the comb in her hair, once it's in, she falls to the ground in a death-like sleep._

Gypsy: The beautiful thing is the poison I dipped the teeth in. (cackling)

_He uses a smoke pellet by tossing it to the ground then teleports back to the castle as the Queen in her true form._

Queen: Now, I will be the fairest, not that goody-goody princess.

_At sunset, the Seven Kitty Dwarfs and Trio return to the cottage. They find Snow White on the ground, coming to her._

Top Cat concerned: Snow! What happened to her? Benny, loosen her ribbons!

Benny: She ain't got any ribbons, TC.

Fancy-Fancy upset: Oh no, our princess is dead again!

Top Cat: Get a grip, Fancy. Wait, what's this?

_He notices the comb in Snow White's hair, pulling it out, she revives in no time._

Snow White: (Moans)

Choo-Choo: Yay! You're back with us, Snow White!

Spook: Like, who did this to ya, doll?

Snow White: All I remember was a gypsy guy came by, did a bit of a show and in gratitude for watching him, he gave me a comb.

Inferno: Snow White, that was no gypsy, that also wasn't a guy either.

Brain: Duh, if it wasn't a gypsy, or a guy, what was it?

Top Cat: Who was it, he asks? Who do you think it was, lame-Brain? Santa Claus?

Brain: Duh, that would explain him giving Snow White the comb as a present.

Top Cat: Ho, boy. It was the Evil Queen in disguise!

Brain: Uh, she disguised herself as Santa Claus? I thought she disguised herself as a gypsy guy.

Top Cat: Never mind, you'll only give yourself and me a headache. Anyway Snow, the point is that wasn't a gypsy guy, but the Evil Queen in disguise. Look.

_He throws the comb to the ground, it turns into a spider then skitters away._

Snow White: Oh my. I'm so sorry I fell for one of the Queen's awful tricks again.

Moonstone: Don't feel bad, the Queen's a powerful sorceress and can disguise herself as anything and anyone.

Top Cat: So that's what we mean by be wary of strangers, it could be the Queen setting another trap. Heed my words, honey, don't trust anyone or the kindness in your heart will be the death of you.

Snow White: I will remember, TC, I promise. I don't want to be any more trouble.

Mr. Jinks: Trouble? Like Snow White, we love you, you're no trouble to us at all.

Stargazer: Hey, I know what'll lift the princess's spirits.

_At the castle, the Queen is happily eating a bowl of fruit while sitting in her throne, very pleased with herself for believing she got rid of her stepdaughter. She takes her bowl to her private chambers and to the Magic Mirror._

Queen: Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?

_The wolf appears the same way as before (you people probably get the gist now)._

Mirror: You ask the same question, Queenie, you get the same answer, it's Snow White who's fairer than you.

Queen: WHAT?! (drops bowl in surprise, pounds fist on wall) Drat, drat and double drat!

Mirror: Y'know sweetie, you ought to get a hobby and forget this fairest in the land bit. Might I suggest bowling or knitting? Or perhaps take up yoga?  
Queen: Ooh! Shut up! I'll get rid of Snow White and be the fairest even if it kills me!

Mirror: At this point, it just may.

Queen: I said for you to shut up!

_He disappears as the Queen looks at the scattered fruit on the floor, then gets an idea._

Queen: (Chuckles) I know just what to do. They say three times the charm.

_At the Seven Kitty Dwarfs' cottage, everyone is gathered around as the Trio tell stories about themselves, their families and their home._

Stargazer: Well, I've always longed to be a mighty dragon, just like the ones who stand up to knights. My mother always said I have potential to be one. She was killed by hunters and I was separated from my sisters.

Moonstone: My father was a Pegasus and my mother was a unicorn, he taught me to fly while she taught me how to turn gemstones into beautiful jewelry as well as turn plain old boring fabrics into elegant and lovely outfits. I was separated from them by hunters.

Inferno: I've always had a dream to be like my grandfather, Flamewing the great. I had an older brother named Fireball, but he was killed by hunters.

Stargazer: We used to live in a meadow full of peace and beauty. But everything changed when hunters came and destroyed the meadow, capturing or killing many.

Moonstone: We were caught by hunters after being separated from our families.

Inferno: But they deemed us worthless so they catapulted us into the next kingdom. That's when we met Snow White.

Top Cat: Well, it's a good thing you came across her and not the Queen, also it's lucky she came upon us as we're a part of the "Save the Dragons" bit.

Snow White: TC's right. Besides, you guys are in no way worthless.

Benny: She's right too, you three are just as wonderful as she is.

_Everyone agrees to that as they all have pasta for dinner, some have theirs with tomato sauce and/or meatballs, while others have theirs plain with butter. By morning, after breakfast, the Kitty Dwarfs leave for the mine._

Snow White: Bye sweeties, see you tonight.

Fancy-Fancy: Bye-bye Snow.

Benny: And don't forget what we said, the Queen will stop at nothing to see you dead.

Spook: Yeah, so like don't let nobody or nothing in the house.

Snow White: Don't worry, darlings, I'll be all right.

Inferno: Yeah, she's got us to keep an eye on things.

Moonstone: Bye kitties!

_The Kitty Dwarfs all march off towards the mine as Snow White and the Trio get to work cleaning and cooking. Back at the castle, the Queen cooks up another spell, this time, she dips an apple into a bubbling pot, bringing it out as it turns bright red._

Queen: Aha. A poison apple should work perfectly. Now for another disguise.

_She takes a ladle from another pot then pours it into a cup, drinking it, she turns into an old hag with a ratty dress._

Queen: Yes. This should do the job perfectly.

_She takes a smoke pellet and throws it to the ground, teleporting herself to Rainbow Mountain, then making her way towards the cottage. At the cottage, Snow White and her three little friends are minding their own business when the door flies open._

Snow White: (Yelps) Oh, the wind must've blew the door open.

_She goes to close it, but an old woman with a cane in one hand and carrying a basket of apples on the other arm comes._

Snow White: Hello, madam, may I help you?

Woman: Oh dear me, I've been traveling for so long, I've become weak and tired.

Snow White: Aw, poor old lady. I would allow you in to rest but I'm forbidden to let anyone in.

_The princess is reluctant, remembering her friends' warnings, but the Queen (disguised as the old woman) was prepared for this, so she acts like she's having a heart problem._

Woman: Oh! My heart! Oh my… my old heart!

Snow White: Oh, do come in and rest yourself.

_She escorts the old woman inside then sits her down at a chair, putting her basket beside it._

Woman: Oh, thank you, dearie. These old bones just ain't want they used to be.

_The Trio notice the old woman and go to her with Stargazer and Inferno breathing fire and Moonstone pointing her glowing horn at the old woman who stands on the chair, frightened._

Woman: (Shrieks) Help! Get them away!

Snow White: Stop that, you three! Frightening the poor old lady.

_She picks the three of them up in her arms then leads them out the door._

Snow White: Now you stay outside until you learn to behave.

Inferno: But, but we… and she…

_Before any of them can say another word, Snow White puts them outside then locking the door. The Trio looks through the window and sees their tenderhearted friend tend to the old woman, giving her a cup of tea._

Snow White: I'm so sorry about those three, madam. I don't know what's gotten into them.

Woman: Oh, such a dear, kind child.

Stargazer to Inferno and Moonstone: I'll tell you guys what's gotten into us, my nose and instinct tells me that that's the Evil Queen.

Moonstone: Yeah, but what can we do?

Inferno: I propose we tell the Kitty Dwarfs.

All: Right.

_They fly off towards the mine where the Seven Kitty Dwarfs are minding their own business, when they see the trio arriving._

Benny: Hey TC, look! It's the trio.

Spook: Hey gang, what like brings you all here?

Inferno: This old lady came to the house then Snow White allowed her inside.

Stargazer: But I can tell through smell and instinct that that old lady ain't an old lady, she's the Wicked Queen in disguise!

Mr. Jinks: The Queen will kill her! We gotta save her!

Top Cat: You're right, Jinksie! Follow me, gang!

_The Kitty Dwarfs and Trio rush back to the house. At that time, Snow White is with the old woman whom, as Stargazer says, is really the Evil Queen as she holds up the shiny red apple which is actually poisoned._

Woman: Because you've been such a good, kind child, I'll share a secret with you. This is no ordinary apple, it's a magic, wishing apple.

Snow White: A wishing apple?

Woman: Yes. One bite, and all of your dreams come true. Now, make a wish, and take a bite.

_She gives Snow White the apple as the young princess holds it up._

Snow White: I wish for… the humans and dragons to live together side-by-side peacefully.

_She takes one bite of the apple, but then…_

Snow White: Oh, I feel strange. (gasps, moans)

_She falls to the floor in a death-like state, dropping the apple from her hand as it rolls five inches from her open hand with a piece bitten from it. The Evil Queen becomes ecstatic._

Evil Queen: (Cackling) Now I'll be fairest in the land!

_She walks outside the house just when it starts to rain and thunder. But just then, she notices the Seven Kitty Dwarfs and Trio rushing back towards the house then she takes off like a shot._

Inferno: There she goes!

_The Trio and Kitty Dwarfs continue after her in pursuit, she runs through the forest then climbs up a mountain. She looks back to see the cats and small creatures still after her._

Kitty Dwarfs: (Shouting)

_The rain still falls, the wind blows, the thunder crashes and the lightning flashes as the Kitty Dwarfs and Trio continue after the Evil Queen in her old hag form. She comes to a cliff as she's out of breath._

Evil Queen: (Panting)

_She looks down the hundred foot drop and realizes she's cornered._

Evil Queen: (Gasps) I'm trapped. What'll I do? Those meddling little fools.

_The Kitty Dwarfs and Trio run up towards the cliff, the Queen grabs a large branch then puts the end under a huge boulder to dislodge it._

Evil Queen: (Mutters) I'll crush every one of your bones!

Top Cat: Look out!

_The Kitty Dwarfs stop as the boulder is right under them, the Queen laughs this off. But the Trio fly up above the boulder then onto the cliff and face the Queen, Stargazer and Inferno breathing fire and Moonstone's horn glowing brightly._

Stargazer: (Growling)

Moonstone: (Counts hoof into ground, snorting)

Inferno: (Hissing)

Queen: (Gasps) Get away from me, you little pests!

_She backs up some and comes close to the edge, nearly falling off._

Queen: Whoa! Ooh…

_She then starts throwing sticks and rocks at them, they try their best to dodge, the Kitty Dwarfs watch helplessly from below._

Benny: We gotta help 'em!

Choo-Choo: But what can we do? That boulder can fall either way on us or on them!

Fancy-Fancy: He's right!

_Suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes the cliff right in-between the Queen and Trio. The Trio flutters up as the cliff crumbles up but the Queen loses her balance then falls backward to her death a hundred feet below._

Queen: (Screaming)

_The boulder also falls down with her, crushing her. The Kitty Dwarfs go to the Trio._

Mr. Jinks: Are like you guys all right?

Stargazer: We're fine, but the Queen's had it.

_They all look down the cliff to see the deceased Evil Queen._

All: (Wincing)

Choo-Choo: A gruesome fate for a gruesome woman.

Spook: Yeah, like splatsville, man.

Inferno: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Moonstone: We may have defeated the Evil Queen. But I have a feeling that's not the only thing that's lost.

_Indeed she's right, for once the Kitty Dwarfs and Trio return to the cottage, they discover their princess cannot be revived this time, they place her on the pull-out couch and mourn for her._

Inferno: It's our fault, we failed to protect her when we knew there was danger right in front of us.

Choo-Choo: No Inferno, (sniffles, wipes away tear) we didn't get to her in time.

Benny: There's no use playing the blame game, guys.

Top Cat: He's right. Though, you can flip out now, Fancy.

Fancy-Fancy: Oh no! Our princess really is dead this time!

_He cries into Spook's shoulder as his comrade wraps an arm around his shoulder. They couldn't bring themselves to bury her, so they fashioned a glass coffin and placed her inside, keeping watch over her. The forest became a very sad place as the princess in the glass casket is placed on a lonesome hill under a peach tree with the blossoms falling off and all the woodland creatures, big and small, come to the Kitty Dwarfs and Trio laying flowers around the coffin. One day, something swoops down from the sky and lands where they are, everyone turns to see a phoenix about the size of a man, and Inferno recognizes him._

Inferno: Granddad!

_He goes over to his grandfather, Flamewing the Great, rubbing his head against his grandfather's front with the older phoenix bending down, rubbing his head against his grandson's back._

Inferno: I thought I'd never see you again.

Flamewing: Inferno, my grandson, I have been searching far and wide for you.

Inferno: Well, these are my friends, Stargazer, Moonstone, the Seven Kitty Dwarfs and the late princess, Snow White.

Flamewing: Snow White? I have heard tell of the daughter of the king whom was a friend to all dragons and fought bravely for their rights. But do tell, what happened to her?

Benny: It was the Wicked Queen, she gave Snow White a poison apple.

Flamewing: I am familiar with the poison apple spell that puts its victim into an eternal sleep.

Spook: Now she's in like snoozeville forever, man.

Flamewing: There is a way to revive the victim, however.

Top Cat: We'll try anything, Pops, just name it. Anything to bring back the princess.

Flamewing: Only a mighty dragon can awaken her.

Brain: Duh, Stargazer's a dragon.

Stargazer: But I'm just a baby dragon.

Flamewing: Now, it isn't strength and size that makes a dragon mighty, but also to be kind, helpful, brave and loyal. It isn't what you are, but who you are.

Stargazer: Wow. My mother used to say the same.

Choo-Choo: Y'know somethin', he's right. Stargazer has proven to be all of that, exactly.

Top Cat: So, what do you say, Stargazer? You'll give it a try for us, for Snow White, for your sisters and for your mother?

Stargazer: (Raises head) All right. I will.

_With a new belief in herself and some encouraging gestures from the others, the little dragon goes to the princess, Moonstone opens the coffin telekinetically then Stargazer wraps her arms around Snow White's chest._

Stargazer: Oh, Snow White. Won't you please come back to us? Please? We love you.

_In no time at all, Snow White opens her eyes and awakens!_

Snow White: (Moans)

_Everyone looks in amazement and joy as Snow White sits up then Stargazer climbs onto her lap. The princess holds the little dragon in her arms as she gets up from the coffin._

Everyone: (Cheering and shouting)

_The forest is once again filled with joy as everyone celebrates the return of Snow White._

Brain: Duh, welcome back, Snow White!

Benny: Stargazer woke you up from the Queen's spell!

Snow White: Thank you, thank you all for everything, especially you, Stargazer, my mighty dragon.

Stargazer: (Giggles)

_Flamewing leads all of them back to Snow White's father's kingdom where all the people are in the castle in celebration of the princess's return, but for another occasion as the wolf has escaped from the mirror and now stands before all the humans, dragons, enchanted horses and phoenixes in the main hall with Flamewing, the Seven Kitty Dwarfs and Trio beside him._

Wolf: We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion, not only the return of the princess, Snow White, but because the previous Queen is no more which means I'm free from the magic mirror she imprisoned me in, but also means Snow White is this land's new ruler. Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen and magical creatures, I, Hokey Wolf, present for the first time ever, Queen Snow White!

_Snow White, walks from one room on a red carpet followed by flag holders and guards._

Chorus:  
The new queen, Snow White cometh  
Behold, behold  
A new queen stands before us  
Behold, behold, behold

_She comes to the others as Stargazer holds up a pillow with a light blue tiara, the wolf takes it and as Snow White kneels before him, he places it on her head. She arises then turns to the Seven Kitty Dwarfs giving off smiles, thumbs-ups, peace signs and "A-OK" signs. Then finally turning around to everyone else._

Behold, behold (behold, behold)

_She, Flamewing and Hokey go to a balcony as Snow White waves to all the people and magical creatures cheering for her, also confetti and streamers fall to the ground._

The new queen, Snow White cometh  
Behold, behold (behold, behold)  
The new queen is  
The new queen is here!

Snow White: I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here now if it weren't for my very dear friends, the Seven Kitty Dwarfs and the trio of small magical creatures, Moonstone, Stargazer and Inferno. (turns to Kitty Dwarfs and Trio) Because of the friendships I have with all of you, I am forever grateful. Thank you, friends, thank you, everyone!

Crowd: (Cheering)

_The New Queen, wolf and Flamewing return inside the main hall on the throne, she sees TC wiping away tears._

Top Cat: (Sniffles) I'm so proud of you, Snow.

Snow White: TC, are you crying?

Top Cat: Of course not, it's… just … liquid pride. Totally different thing.

_She just laughs as the Trio and Kitty Dwarfs all gather around her in a group hug._

Benny: We're all proud of you, princess, er, I mean, Your Majesty.

Brain: Duh, way to go, Your Queenliness.

Moonstone: We love you, Snow White.

Snow White: I love you all, darlings.

_Within a moment, she takes her place on the throne as Hokey goes to her._

Hokey: If you don't mind me asking, Your Majesty, what would your first order of business be?

Snow White: As the new Queen, my first duty is to forbid the hunting and killing of dragons, I promise to help all humans and dragons live together peacefully.

Crowd: (Cheering)

Snow White: Also, as second duty, for the Seven Kitty Dwarfs, I wish to give them each a knighthood.

_Without hesitation, the Kitty Dwarfs all kneel before their dear friend, the New Queen takes a scepter given by Hokey and knights each one of them. But that's not all, at the coronation, Stargazer is reunited with her six sisters, all making up a rainbow._

Sisters: Stargazer!

Stargazer: Oh, I missed you girls!

Red sister: We missed you too.

Green sister: I always knew you were a mighty dragon.

_Moonstone also finds her parents, her mother a unicorn and father a Pegasus._

Mother: Moonstone, oh my little filly.

Moonstone: Mommy! Daddy!

_Her mother licks her affectionately as her father gives a nuzzle to the baby Alicorn. Stargazer and her sister move into the palace upon Snow White's invitation while Moonstone and her parents move into the royal stable as per invitation by Snow White. As for Inferno, well Flamewing accepted Snow White's offer of being royal advisor and Inferno became his apprentice._

_And so, they all lived Happily Ever After._

End of segment/story one.

References: There are not only similarities to the Disney version, but an episode of "Hello Kitty and Friends", Faerie Tale Theatre's Snow White, Jetlag productions "Snow White", Golden Films "Snow White", Mr. Magoo's "Little Snow White" and an episode of "Yogi's Treasure Hunt". See which scenes you can guess are inspired by which version.  
The coronation is similar to the MLP:FiM episode "Magical Mystery Cure".

Disclaimer:  
The following characters belong to Hanna-Barbera; Top Cat and his gang and Mr. Jinks (Seven Kitty Dwarfs), Hokey Wolf (Magic Mirror) and Yankee-Doodle-Pigeon (the messenger).I own Serenity Yang (Snow White), her parents (the good king and queen), the Trio and their families.


	3. Wraparound 2

A/N: Here's the second wraparound for the HB fairy tales fic of mine. This was quick to write up and finish for posting, I had hoped the wraparounds would be short and quick. Enjoy and please, critique and/or feedback to your heart's content. Also, if you wish to bug me about a dumb rule, do so through PM, do NOT use the reviews only to do that.

Once Upon a Teatime

Wraparound 2

Serenity: And they all lived Happily Ever After. The End.

Maggie: Wow, that story was really good. It's also an interesting alternate twist from the clichéd "Love's First Kiss" and the girl is saved by a guy.

Courtney: Yeah, it was interesting, I admit the Kitty Dwarfs sound cute. Though, how come the lack of a Prince Charming?  
Serenity: Because of the simple reason that men are idiotic scum!

Maggie and Courtney: (Giggling)

Serenity: If there's one thing I don't want in my life, it's a man.

Courtney: I'm starting see your point. Coily just gets so bossy and won't let me do anything. He also seems to turn everything I say into an argument.

Serenity: Honey, Coily turns everything _I_ say into an argument. That's just how he is, he likes being in charge even when we're on missions and fighting bad guys, he insists on doing things his way and not listening to suggestions by some of us.

_She turns to her long-hair tuxedo cat, Sparky on the couch._

Serenity: Sparky, you're the only man I want in my life. Excuse me a second.

_She takes Lucy off her lap then goes into the kitchen to check on the tea and desserts. Coming back a moment later._

Serenity: They're still not quite ready yet. So, how 'bout another story?

Courtney: Yeah. You go next, Maggie.

Maggie: All righty.

_The strawberry blonde takes Serenity's place in the chair while Serenity sits on the throw pillow Maggie was occupying._

Maggie: Even though, I agree that men are scum, but they do have their good moments like in my story. Once upon a time…

Disclaimer:  
Coil-Man of the Impossibles belongs to Hanna-Barbera.  
The WEAF girls and Serenity's cats belong to belongs to Erin T. Aardvark.


End file.
